criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Evening Nip
The is the name for two connected bars in Zadash. The external bar, a very small, dark-wood, rough and tumble dive, served as a front for The Gentleman's base of operations. The real Evening Nip, where the Gentleman stayed and decent alcohol was served, was located underneath the other Evening Nip. 'Front' 'Interior' The interior was of this bar was around 20 by 30 feet, and was lit by a central candle-lit chandelier that was almost obtrusively laid from a low ceiling. The floor was made of wooden boards, and there was a number of small booths that are built out of wood as well. The bar had a classic Old-England pub feel. Everything smelled of dried beers and ale and rotted wood, and where one would expect a rowdy crow but it's very quiet. There was a couple doors that lead into a kitchen or storage area. The bar was run by Clive Bens, a very old dwarf with half of his beard burned away revealing a perpetual grimace. He employed two dangerous-looking guards at the outside, that acted as bouncers. *One of these thicker human men, was completely bald, had pale skin, and a big square chin that looks like it's been broken in multiple places who has his arms crossed. *The other bouncer looked to be a spindly guy who sat near the entrance. He had daggers sheathed on both sides. The bar served the basest, most bitter ale, but it was functional. 'Patrons' Two patrons within the bar sat separate booths drinking alone and watched the Mighty Nein every time they entered. *A younger, plump human male, who had a tuft of a red and grey goatee at the end of his chin. He had no hair on top of his head. *An older human in his forties who was clutching a tankard and had a tattoo around his neck, very similar to Thed's. 'The Evening Nip' To reach the real Evening Nip and to gain an audience with The Gentleman, as learned from Thed, one had to approach Clive Bens at the bar and ask for a drink mentioning that "while I have no coin, I'd be willing to offer many gifts." After speaking this phrase, Clive would lead patrons to a back room storage cupboard. Filled with shelves with various bottles of liquor, wine, and ale, there was a small chain in one corner, which when pulled revealed a small trap door that when winched up, revealed a stairway that curved down to the left for around 40-feet. This stairway opened up to a bright stone-set subterranean tavern that was shaped like an 'L' curving off to the right. From floor to ceiling, the tavern was about 20 feet tall. There were two balconies that overlooked the area, one on the left side, and one that was around the corner on the right. Underneath this first balcony was the bar and a door that appeared to lead off into a storeroom. A second door lead to a switchback stairway that lead to the first balcony, which contained tables, benches, and a weapon rack. The Gentleman's room, which was behind heavy curtains, was located on this balcony level. This tavern had a lively atmosphere and was filled with the sound of up to a dozen or so patrons laughing and clinking classes at tables in the front section of the tavern, where a bartender poured drinks. Accompanying the rambunctious crowd was as the the sound of soft violin, lute, and string instruments. To the back right corner of this tavern was a well-carved long dark mahogany table at which cards were being played, and where with feet crossed up on the table sat the Gentleman in a high-back chair with a red velvet matte. 'Subterranean River' While The Gentleman's Troupe made use of the Sewers of Zadash , they also use a network of subterranean tunnels that branched off of a river that lead out of the city northeast towards the Ounterloch and Berleben Swamps. 'References' Category:Zadash Category:Bars Category:The Gentleman's Troupe